Many applications for augmented reality (AR) devices and scenarios construct augmented content, such as 2D overlays, text, virtual objects, etc. Augmented content may also be added to other types of applications, such as 2D overlays and text over an image. In other words, an AR device often shows a view of the world, with some overlay layer of information. In contrast to these types of AR scenarios, virtual reality (VR) devices, such as a wearable headset, generally present the user with a completely virtual environment.
A variety of mechanisms exist that provide haptic feedback in both AR and VR scenarios. For example, such mechanisms include haptic devices that are held by or attached to the user. Examples of these types of haptic devices include force-feedback video game controllers, wearable gloves that provide sensation or stimulation to the user's hand, movable arms that contact the user's finger or hand, directed air blasts, directed sound fields, etc. These types of haptic feedback devices are generally synched to AR, VR or other media content that is being presented to the user to enhance the user experience with various types of tactile sensations.